


Make It Real

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Roughness, angry eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is still angry about Harry not being quite as dead as he was led to believe, and Harry has no choice but to help him work through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Make It Real 成真](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164944) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For Endellion, the final winner in my December fic giveaway! Enjoy!

“Hit me! Just fuckin’ hit me, Harry!” Eggsy yelled, pushing Harry’s chest, taunting him.  “I want you to.  I want to  _ feel it _ .  Come on.  Fuckin’  _ hit me _ .”

“Eggsy,” Harry said, his voice quiet, “you’re crossing the line.”

“Ha! The line, Harry?  There’s a line, now?  Just fuckin’ hit me and this’ll be over.  We’ll both feel fuckin’ better, won’t we?”  Eggsy said.  He was truly wound up now, practically frothing at the mouth, and soon Harry wasn’t going to have any choice in the matter.

“Eggsy, I need you to calm down now,” Harry said, his voice level and even.

“I’m not gonna 'calm down', Harry.  Fuck you!  I’m allowed to be fuckin’ angry, okay?  I can be as angry as I want for as long as I want and nothin’ is gonna change that.  Now are you gonna hit me or do I have to make you?”

“Eggsy,” Harry warned one final time as Eggsy raised his fist.  It was easy for Harry to block the clumsy, but powerful punch, grabbing Eggsy’s forearm and twisting his arm quickly behind his back, slamming Eggsy’s chest hard into the nearest wall of Harry’s office.  Eggsy snarled as he tried to free himself, but Harry had him held fast.  “I understand that you’re angry, but this isn’t going to solve anything,” Harry said, still entirely calm.

“I don’t care!  I don’t care, Harry!” Eggsy screamed, his voice sounding tight as Harry held him pressed hard to the wall with one arm trapped behind his back.  “What the fuck am I supposed to do?  Huh?  What am I supposed to do if you won’t make it real?”  Eggsy was quieting down now, but his breathing was still rough, his body still tense.

“Make it real?” Harry asked.  “What in god’s name are you on about, Eggsy?”

“ _ You _ , Harry.  How do I know if you’re fuckin’ real or not, huh?  What am I supposed to do when yer not around, or I wake up thinkin’ yer still dead, if you won’t fuckin’ hit me?  Bruise me up so I have sumthin’?”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighed.  “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“How could I?”  Eggsy asked, his voice still tight, still too wound up.  “I know ya don’t … care like that.”

Harry let his breath ghost hot over the back of Eggsy’s neck, finally understanding just what he was so upset about.  “I don’t recall you ever asking my opinion on the matter,” Harry growled sinking his teeth into the side of Eggsy’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth hard enough to leave a purpling oblong bruise.  Eggsy gasped and shuddered beneath him.  “I think you need to learn a lesson, Eggsy,” Harry said, releasing Eggsy’s arm, but pushing him more firmly into the wall, putting his hands up against it, hemming him in further.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, his voice quivering.

“Is this what you want?” Harry asked, rolling his hips against Eggsy’s backside, taking an earlobe between his teeth.

“F-fuck,” Eggsy stuttered.

“That’s not an answer,” Harry growled, sucking another bruise into Eggsy’s neck.   

“Yes, fuck Daddy,  _ yes _ ,” Eggsy groaned.

“Mmm. Daddy, is it?” Harry hummed, nipping at Eggsy’s earlobe.  “I can work with that,” Harry said, turning Eggsy around and kissing him hard on the mouth.  Eggsy moaned into it, grasping at Harry’s shirt and practically squirming against him.  “But only if you’re a very good boy,” Harry smiled against Eggsy’s lips, his fingers moving to unbutton his flies.  “Very good boys get fucked hard and get to come home with Daddy to spend the night.”

Eggsy groaned again as Harry pushed his jeans and pants down his thighs in one swift move, nearly throwing him down across his desk.  Harry rummaged through a bottom drawer, finding a long discarded bottle of lube and quickly coating his fingers, pressing them between Eggsy’s arse cheeks.  He paused for a second, admiring the way Eggsy arched into his touch.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whined desperately, and Harry immediately sunk two fingers into his tight, twitching heat.  He worked him open with ease, stretching and relaxing Eggsy’s ring of muscles until he could take a third.

Harry freed his erection, slicking himself up and pushing roughly into Eggsy with a groan.  “Daddy,” Eggsy moaned brokenly.

“There’s my good boy,” Harry praised, pulling Eggsy’s shirt off so he could bend over him and bite and kiss his shoulders, giving him a moment to adjust.  He waited until Eggsy was squirming again, clutching mindlessly at the smooth surface of the desk before he drew his hips back and snapped them forward.  He set a brutal pace, one hand on Eggsy’s hip, the other snaking up into his hair, pulling his head back.

“Oh f-fuck,” Eggsy groaned.  “Daddy,  _ more _ .”

“Greedy,” Harry tsked, but pushed Eggsy’s chest down against the desk, lifting his hips up and fucking him harder, deeper, making Eggsy cry out in pleasure.  Harry growled, gripping Eggsy’s hip hard enough to bruise as he fucked into him with absolute abandon.  Eggsy gasped and whined and gave hiccuping little moans the whole time, rocking back into Harry’s thrusts.

“This what you want, Eggsy?” Harry asked, “This what you need?”

“Yesss,” Eggsy hissed “Oh god, Daddy, yes.”

“Good.  Good boy,” Harry said. “Are you going to come for Daddy?”

“Need … ohh fuck!  Need more.  Daddy please,” Eggsy whined.

“Well if you’re going to ask so nicely,” Harry hummed, slipping his hand off Eggsy’s hip to wrap his fingers around his leaking cock, starting to stroke him in time with his rough thrusts.

It only took a moment before Eggsy was crying out, splattering the floor with come as Harry let himself tip over the edge too, coming deep inside of him with a moan.

Eggsy trembled, slumped over the desk as Harry let his softening cock slip free, tucking himself away before he bent back over Eggsy.  “Do you feel better now?” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy whispered back, his voice quivering but calm.

“Do you want to come home with me tonight?”

“P-please,” Eggsy stuttered.

“Then you had best get yourself dressed,” Harry smiled against Eggsy’s warm skin. “So I can undress you again the minute we get home.”

Eggsy grinned, reaching for his shirt, a flush on his cheeks.  “This doesn’t mean I ain’t still angry.”

Harry smiled, grabbing his coat.  “Well, let’s work on that, shall we?”

“Anythin’ you say, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, the most wonderful [Kat!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13)
> 
>    
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
